Best and Worst Time
by HSW
Summary: She smiled. It was the best and the worst summer of her life.'


**Title:** Best and Worst Time  
**Author:** Mel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count: **1,429  
**Pairing and/or character:** Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Larry. Other characters as well but they arent important.  
**Spoilers: **umm I guess all three seasons but not all of s3, I guess its set some time in the middle.  
**Summary: **_She smiled. It was the best and the worst time of her life.  
_**Warnings: **Sensitive subject matter (natural disaster)  
**A/N: **A big thank you toLinds for the beta. Thanks so much hugs I love having you as a beta now. hee. And this is for Trish cause its her birthday. Happy Birthday Trishy! I know you have already read this but meh you can enjoy it again.

* * *

No one ever thought they would come this far. Not because they weren't right for each other and not because the love wasn't there but because the timing was never right. When she was ready, he wasn't, and when he was ready, she wasn't. It always seemed doomed to fail. But one day all of that changed. The feelings became too much and they couldn't control it anymore. People were hurt ….. just like the first time round. And people were forced to take sides no matter how much they didn't want to. Friendships were broken and relationships were tested. 

She contemplated running. No one would miss her and maybe, just maybe, the things she had destroyed would repair themselves. No one would be hurting anymore. She had packed her bags and had been already to go but he came and saw what she was doing and tears formed in his bright blue eyes. She felt her heart break just a little bit more. He asked her what she was doing and she told him she was only trying to make things better. If she wasn't there he would still have his best friend by his side. He shook his head and told her that if she was leaving than he was going with her because he couldn't live one moment without her. She cried. She fell apart. They fell apart. They held on to each other as they sunk down to the ground holding on to each other tighter than anyone would think possible.

They never left. They stood strong. They went through a final year of ridicule. Everyone hated them. Everyone except Nathan. He stood by them no matter what it did to his relationship with Haley. Nathan believed in them and said that Lucas was his brother and family was more important than anything.

It's all over now. They both graduated. They made it. After the ceremony, everyone was taking photos, they stood together and posed for their families and Nathan stood with them and they had a good time.

They have come a long way since then. Things are patched up but still rocky. He got his best friend back. She didn't. It's okay though because they have each other and that's enough. That's enough.

They went through college together. They were apart but not so far apart that they couldn't see each other. He visited her every weekend and every other moment possible. They made love for the very first time in his door room. There were no candles. No flowers. No red satin sheets. They didn't need that. All they needed was each other. It was perfect.

They got married. It was a beautiful wedding. His mum cried. Nathan was his best man. Haley was her maid of honor. They said their own vows, promised to be together forever and they will be. They will be. They danced to "After All" by Cher at their reception. She rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek against the top of her head. Nathan smiled happily and wrapped his arm around Haley. Haley smiled with tears in her eyes, regretting every moment she spent away from them. Karen smiled, happy that her son had gotten what he always wanted. Larry watched with a small smile glad that his daughter had someone that could make her happy. They didn't notice. All they noticed were each other. That was all that mattered.

They went to Phuket for their honeymoon. It was amazing to start with. The beach was beautiful. They were happy. Everything was perfect. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, even when in public. They were happy.

Then the Tsunami hit.

They were walking along the beach. Hand in hand. Laughing happily as couples and families ran past them. They looked out toward the ocean. They saw it coming. She stood in shock. He grabbed her hand. They ran to what they assumed was safety. It wasn't. They tried to hold on to each other. But it was impossible. They both got swept away. They were both crying…. screaming out for each other.

She can't remember what happened after that. She woke up and looked around her. It was a disaster. Everything looked terrible. Everything was in ruins. Children were crying for their parents. Dead bodies were in certain places that you couldn't escape. Parents were fawning over children that they managed to keep by their sides. He wasn't there. She couldn't see him. She couldn't find him. She cried. She screamed. It didn't help.

She was losing hope. She had been looking for him for days with no luck. Wandering around with what she assumed was a broken arm and a large gash on her forehead. She knew she should rest but she couldn't. She had to find him. She needed to find him.

A few more days passed and she still hadn't found him. She walked along the road and was cornered by a doctor who was there to help with all of the destruction. He ordered her to sit down. She did. He gently wiped the blood away from her forehead and started to clean her up to the best of his ability. She looked down the beach. Her breath caught in her throat. There he was. She turned to the doctor with tears in her eyes.

'_Please…. Please. My husband.' _

She begged, pointing down the road a bit further. There he was covered in the remainders of a house that had been destroyed. The doctor jumped up and rushed down the road toward him. She followed. The doctor looked up at her with sad eyes.

'_I can't take this off by myself …. I need help or it could make him worse.'_

He told her to stay with him, not to move an inch while he got some help. As if she was going to leave his side. She watched as the doctor ran out of site. She turned back to him. His hand was lying limply on the ground. She grabbed a hold of it. She prayed for the first time in her life. She _knew_ she couldn't live without him.

A week later she was in the hospital lying in a chair next to his bed. She was fine. A broken arm and a gash on her forehead, nothing life altering. He hadn't woken up yet. There was a lot of internal damage to his body. They didn't think he would ever wake up. She knew better. He wouldn't leave her.

Another week later Nathan, Haley, Karen, Keith and Larry showed up. Larry ran to Peyton and wrapped her in a fierce hug. She didn't respond. Karen took a seat on Lucas' other side and slipped her hand into his. Nathan stood behind Peyton with his hands on her shoulders. Haley sat next to Peyton and held her hand.

A few hours later when Keith and Larry had taken Karen to get something to eat Peyton turned to Haley with tears in her eyes.

'_He'll wake up Haley. I know he will.' _

Haley agreed with her one hundred percent.

'_Don't ever doubt that. He would never leave you.'_

Another week passed and he _still _hadn't woken up. It was night. She looked around her. Everyone was asleep. She pushed her chair back quietly and climbed on his bed making sure she didn't touch any of his wounds. She rested her head on his chest and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks. She felt something brush her hair. She looked up and her mouth fell open. He smiled weakly at her.

'_Lucas?' _She whispered.

He nodded as best he could. She leaned up to press her lips to his as gently as possible. He kissed her back. It hurt, though he would deny it if he was ever asked.

She left to go get a doctor and returned with a happy smile on her face. The doctor smiled warmly at him and asked him how he felt. He simply gave the doctor a look that said, _'How the fuck do you think I feel?'_

When they finally left he wasn't fully healed but was well enough to leave and have treatment at home. They were inseparable.

Peyton looked down at a photo of her and Lucas in Phuket before the Tsunami had hit. They were smiling at the camera. He had his arms around her waist and hers were around his neck. She smiled. It was the best and the worst time of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **Just another thing. Umm I chose the Tsunami topic because I knew someone who died in the Tsunami. He was on his honeymoon and I guess I just wanted to write something about that. To get his story out there a little bit. The Tsunami was really tragic ... anyway hope you liked it.

Reviews are golden.


End file.
